THE WORST NIGHT
by Twilightmormon
Summary: Bella goes to party and breaks a big party rule. NEVER drink the punch Soon she is intoxicated and is saved by Alice and Emmett. Bella begs the Cullen siblings to help her and not tell Edward. This will be a very long night of trying to cure a HANGOVER!
1. The mistake

**THE WORST NIGHT**

_If I had Alice's ablitly and saw any of this coming I would thank God. Great and when this night is over I will either be in trouble with Charlie and be arrested or Edward, maybe jail wouldn't be so bad. But maybe it would be easier if I told you the story from the beginning. The story of drink, dancing, and tears._

I rushed down the stairs almost falling on my face once again but luckily the railing hit me in my gut to keep me standing.

"Bells! Are you alright?!"

Charlie called walking out of the kichen. I smiled holding my belly. Charlie had one of those 'Can you please stay safe for at least a mintue please.' A look my beloved Edward always gave me, a look that made me roll my eyes.

"Dad don't worry. Nothing out of the oridnary. I have to hurry I'm going to be late. I'm meeting Jessica and the girls at a party. It's in Los Angels so I'll proably be home late."

I said trying to throw on my coat without toppling over again. Charlie nearly dropped his coke, his eyes focused on me.

"Party?! What party? You never mentioned anything like that. I don't fel comfortable with my little girl heading out to a crazy party."

Charlie tugged on my arm in protest. Fathers, what could you do with them. I reached over removing his hand.

"Dad don't worry it's an all girl party. I promise I'll be home around midnight, so please can I get going?"

I begged trying to give the best puppy dog eyes I could, this is one of times I wished I had the influnece on people that Edward had.

"Alright Bells. I trust you so have fun but please becarful. And try to home on time."

He said in a still very worried voice. I leaned in a laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Dad I'm an adult, don't worry so much. Love you."

I said and rushed out the door leaving Charlie in the doorway watching me hop into my truck.

**PORT ANGELS**

Bella parked her beloved Truck giving one last look in the mirror checking her hair. She was very proud how she was able to fix herself up for tonight without her. She wore a nice blue jeans with a balck tanktop and a whit jacket to cover her shoulders, very nice. The party was a early graduation thing for the senior girls. Finally something that she could just chill and have fun without worrying about looking like a fool infront of Edward or his family.

Bella walked up to the club pulling her invitation from her pocket. A large heavy man in a black leather jacket allowed her access.

_But that was the best part of the night I would have to say, by far. The rest...I wish I could forget._

As soon as I entered I releaized something was wrong. There were way too many kids here, not even kids they were adults.

_MAybe I have the wrong club? But that's impossible the invite said this club. I have the right the day, maybe I'm being freak and their are just more kids here than I planned. Yeah, I'll wonder a while see if I can find Jessica. This is my night to have fun no need to be such a worry wart, the night is young._

I put on a smile deciding that this was going to be fun and marched into the crowd ready to party. What a stupid mistake.

-3 hours later-

I had no idea what came over me. First I was dancing having a great time, now I feel kind of dizzy and sick. I don't remember much execpt I was dancing and a bunch of boys were surrounding me and then I started hearing Alice's voice calling my name.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! Bella are you alright, answer me!"

She asked in a worried tone. Then another voice start getting so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Move you vultures! I said MOVE! Get away from her or I'll freak'n leave your body in an abandon dumpster!"

That's when I realized that some how I ended up on the floor. Alice and Emmett came running up to me. Alice threw her arms around me and lifted me from the floor. Emmett was pushing the herd of boys away trying to get us out.

"Alice...What are you doing...here."

I asked but my words were slurring so I wasn't sure if even she understood. I could barley make out their expressions my vision continued to fade untill sometime between the walk ffrom the club to the car I faded into darkness.


	2. The plan

**WORST NIGHT CH. 2**

I felt the car pick up speed, well only because it was making me more sick. I felt a cool hand rubbing my head, a sweet instant relieve from my over heated body.

"Alice what are we going to do?"

Emmett asked trying to say focused on the road but couldn't help but worry about the girl he thought of a sister in the back seat.

"I'm not sure. I'm not seeing anything so I guess the future isn't laid out in stone for tonight. We'll have to take her to home."

Alice sighed wishing there was more she could do. Bella on the other hand had just enough grasp on reality to understand the sibling.

"No...please you can't take me home...If Charlie sees he'll hate me..."

I croaked feeling the words scramp the back of my throat. Alice and Emmett glanced at each as if they were discussing what to do in their minds, till finally I heard Alice sigh again.

"We'll take her to our house. Edward is hunting with Carlisle and Esme and won't be home till tomorrow evening. I'll call Charlie and say Bella is spending the night with me. And hopefully we'll be able to help make Bella better before either of them finds out."

Alice ran her fingers threw my hair feeling the warm sweat slowly soaking it from my roots.

"Emmett I'm sorry..."

I whispered before throwing my head between my legs and letting my stomoch contains spill onto the floor.

All I could hear between my gags were Emmett saying...

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. break down

**Worst Night ch 3**

I felt myself continue to fade in and out of darkness. Finally we reached the Cullen house my new sancatuary untill I was better. Alice lifted me back into her arms with gentle grace and carried towards the house. To my surprise the two other Cullen siblings were waiting on the porch. Jasper looked worried but I had a feel for more than just that I wasn't well and Rosalie had a very disappoving look as her eyes watched Alice bring me inside.

"Alice I thought you were going to take her home."

Rosalie snapped as Alice laid me softly on the Cullen's gaint leather sofa. I could help but groan as my stomach continued to do twists and turns.

"Yeah why bring here back here? She should be at home resting."

Jasper stayed farther away than his siblings still question what Alice and Emmett could have been thinking. After all none of them have been sick for decades, Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who much about sick humans.

"We had no choice. We couldn't take her home and let her father she her like this. I couldn't do that to Bella or Charlie."

Alice stood protectively in front of me with a pitied expression on her face.

"So we have to pay because Bella GOT HERSELF WASTED!"

Rosalie yelled at her sister angrily stomping her foot on the ground while crossing her arms. Emmett scowled at his wife disapprovly standing next to Alice over me.

"Rose that's not fair and you know it. Someone spiked Bella's drink it's not her fault. If we hadn't shown up..."

Emmett's voice became more distant not bothering to finish his sentence. Everyone but me knew what he was talking about.

_Whay is everyine yelling? My head hurts too much, can't they be quiet? And what are they talking about 'wasted' am I...am I drunk?_

"Alice...please keep it down my head hurts...a lot"

I moaned flipping on my stomach grabbing my head. Alice knely beside me placing her cool hand on my cheek.

"Sorry Bella, we'll try to be quieter just try and stay put till be agree on what to do."

Alice smiled lightly before shooting Rosalie a look but Rosalie just turned her head. Emmett and Jasper rubbed the back of their heads staring at Bella hopelessly.

"What are we going to do about Edward? If he finds out about this not even my power will be any good with his temper."

Jasper admitted with a hint of fear. But hearing Edwards' name made Bella pop out of her daze. She nearly threw herself off the couch falling on her knees. Her head was pounding the room was beginning to spin again still she had to stay focused on Edward. She was wasted, how could she let Edward see her like this.

"Please...please don't tell Edward! I can't let him see me! I can't! I'll do anything just don't let him find out."

Talking wasn't helping either.

_Why couldn't the world just be still for one moment just so I could have one clear thought._

Alice wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a gentle embrace stroking my head as I began to cry into her chest.

"Please Alice don't let Edward see me like this. I've never felt so helpless and stupid in my whole life. I knew better than to hang around those kind of parties, I deserve this but Edward doesn't. He shouldn't see me like this. Please...Alice."

My voice began to crack into sobs no doubt Jasper was trying to clam my frantic rantings untill I was nothing but tears.

"Shhh, clam down Bella. We won't tell Edward. We'll help you get better before anyone finds out. You just need to try and clam down and get better."

Who knows how long I was crying against Alice all I know was once that final twist in my stomoch short threw me I was running for the bathroom.


	4. always changing

**Worst Night ch. 4**

Bella finally stopped having to run to the bathroom, proably because she had nothing left in her stomach to give up. But each time Bella was wrong about nothing more could come up Alice was always right there holding her hair back. This time Bella was sure nothing more would come, on the way out of the bathroom Bella could hear the other Cullen siblings discussing what to do about the poor sick human.

"Alice, am I being diffcult. I mean just being here? If it is too much I will go home."

I mumbled. I really didn't want to and explain to Charlie but I didn't want to cause the Cullens any more trouble with 'controlling their thrist'. Alice placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"Bella don't worry about it, we all got back from hunting yesterday. Remember, Edward would be here if you hadn't been greedy and kept him."

Alice nudged my arm playfully. I was able to place a small smile on my lips. Then again if I hadn't have been greedy Edward would be here with me now with a very upset and sad look on his face. A face I could not bare to see, ever.

"Alright we decided."

Emmett walked into the room with his siblings right behind him.

"Man Bella, you look like something that was sea sick then beaten with an ugly stick."

Emmett commented much to Alice's and Bella's disapproval. Jasper pushed Emmett to the side.

"We decided we'll help and we won't tell Edward. So Bella you lay on the couch and we'll be looking remedies to help cure you. We're sure we can find...something for your...condition."

Jasper said in a low voice no doubt picking the right words so not to offend me. They were all wanting to help, even Rosalie. Now a new feeling over came Bella.

"You guys...are so...wonderful!"

Bella bellowed and began to cry into her hands. Such a mood swing caught all the Cullen's off guard, even Alice didn't see it coming.

"Well,I suspect that this is why I can't see how this night will end. Bella is a emotional drunk, always changing."

Alice said patting Bella's back trying to force a laugh.

"Wait, you mean a night full of an emotional kluzy Bella... Jasper you better start hitting up 'Google' this might be harder than I thought."

Emmett said while rubbing his forhead, as Jasper headed towards the den shaking his head agreeing with his brother.

"GREAT! Now I'm bothering all of you, I'm sooo sorry!"

Bella wailed intio her hands again, causing the Cullen family to have a group sigh. Yes this was going to be a long night.


	5. Its your turn!

**Worst night ch. 5**

So much for Bella sitting still while The Cullens were searching for the mircale cure. Bella was walking all over the place running into things more than usual. Bella wandered into the kichen finding Emmett mixing strange substances into a large tin pot.

"Emmett what are you doing?!"

I yelled supporting myself on the wall. Emmett couldn't help but cock an eyebrow.

"What's it look like Bella. This is one of the cures for hangovers. You drink this while upside down outside hanging from an old maple tree. Luckly for you we happen to have one near the creek."

Emmett carried on waving a woden spoon at Bella which gave Bella a sudden attack of motion sickness.

"Oh no, NOT AGAIN!"

Bella ran from the kichen nearly knocking down a lamp and stumbled into the bathroom throwing her face in the toliets mouth. Rosalie stomped into the kichen tapping her toe at her husband in furious embrassment.

"Emmett! We told you were not making that one! We do not use anything from "How to cure a hangover for dummies" website!"

Rosalie huffed grabbing the pot and dumping the gloopy liquid down the garbage disposal. Leaving the pot in the sink and gave Emmett and smack up side his head.

"The last thing we need is to make her more sick."

Rosalie leaned in touching her lips to Emmett's cheek before whacking him again and strolled out of the room.

Bella rolled out of the bathroom moaning. Jasper was walking by and sympathy over took him. He reached down to help pull Bella to her feet. He rarely ever got this close to Bella, Edward was very carful about him and Bella being near each other.

"Here let me help you Bella."

Jasper grabbed Bella's forearm pulling her up.

"what are you doing! You know you can't be near me! Its too hard for you!"

Bella snapped angriliy pulling her arm away from Jasper. Jasper couldn't hide his shock.

"I'm sorry! This isn't your fault! If Edward would just turn me, I wouldn't be yelling at you and you wouldn't be struggling! I'm an awful person aren't I ?!"

Bella fell back to her knees grabbing a pillow she had threw early smothering her face in it. Jasper knew even he couldn't be much help what emotion was he suppose to suppress.

"Stop! Trying to control my emotions! Can't I have one minute of peace to think for myself!"

Bella snapped throwing the pillow at Jasper's head. Jasper came to one final conclusion, it was best for him to just walk away.

Bella finally made it to her feet and was continuing to trip and run into walls. Somehow she made it up the stairs and decided that she should go back down. Heights weren't helping either considering every ha;f hour she couldn't hold her guts in anymore, and the only bathroom was downstairs. She grabbed the railing but somehow one of the steps disappered from under her feet. This was it, she was going to die...a drunk.

Before Bella could fall a second more Rosalie grabbed her stopping her body from plummeting to the ground.

"Bella, please stop trying to kill yourself or Edward would be sorry he wouldn't get to do it."

Bella stared at Rosalie blankly.

"ROSALIA! Wow I never knew how funny you were!"

Bella bursted into uncontrolable laughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the sudden mood swing. Rosalie put one Bella's arm around her neck and tried to slowly walk her down the stairs without doing a faceplant. Of course with Bella jolting with laughter grabbing her belly or her lungs from the lack of air kept throwing Roaslie of balance. Which was pretty amazing considering there was only like ten stairs and it took about ten minutes.

"Bella! Please stop moving!"

Rosalie snapped. Bella shook her head whipping a tear from her eye grabbing her gut again.

"I'm...sorry...I just can't stop..."

her last words were lost in her laughter. Rosalie only prayed this would end soon. Once Bella was safely on the ground Rosalie dumped Bella on the couch before and slumped off to find her last hope for peace.

All the Cullens were sitting in the den glancing at the computer.

"You find anything Alice."

Rosalie complained sitting on the corner of the desk. Emmett was leaning against the wall next to the window and Jasper was sitting in a chair in teh corner.

"No, not yet. I've found nothing that seems logical. Most of the sites are made from College kids who were proably drunk or high when they wrote them."

Alice continued clicking away at the computer.

"Shouldn't someone be watching Bella?"

Alice asked still staring at the computer while going threw many sites in seconds. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper shot looks at each other.

"It's they're turn!"

All three of them shouted. Rosalie pointing at Emmett. Emmett pointed at Jasper. Jasper pointed at Rosalie. Alice slapped her forehead.

"Fine, I'll go look after her for a while. Rose you take over here and don't let Emmett touch it. If we kill Bella I don't want to have to tell Edward."

Alice left the room and wandered around till she discovered Bella in the kichen holding a container of asprin.

"Bella how many of those have you've taken?"

Alice asked warily watching Bella shaking the bottle near her ear.

"I don't know 4 or 5 somewhere along those lines."

Alice held her breath and rushed towards Bella grabbing Bella and pulled her towards the bathroom. Of course the vampire speed got to Bella quickly. Alice pulled Bella down by the toliet as Bella let lose of whatever she had to offer in her stomach.

"Bella I may not know a lot of human illness but I know you don't take half a dozen pills at once."

Alice chide nervously hopeing Bella would be okay. Bella pulled her face away from the toliet staring at Alice with droopy eyes.

"Sorry Alice, I'm not thinking right...I'll be good..."

Bella passed out landing in Alice's arms. Alice sighed patting Bella's head.

"Sleep it off Bella, just please tell me you don't sleep walk. Just stay still."

Alice laid Bella on the sofa drapping a blanket over her and walked back into the den.


	6. Hide and go seek

**Worst Night ch.6**

A ray of sun light peered in from the window gliding across Bella's face. She lifted her head slowly before dropping it again on the soft pillow. Her head hurt more than ever. But at least she felt she was thinking straight. Bella noticed Emmett come carfully but as he approched her he had in his hand a large pillow and a stick in his other. Was that a ...sword and shield?

Bella asked herself a smile creeping across her face.

"Bella...Are you awake? Why are you smiling!?"

For the first time Emmett's voice seemed to tremble in fear, he began taking a few steps back.

"Alice! Guys! Bella's awake and she's smiling!!!!"

Emmett bellowed Bella could have sworn that it shook the house, or maybe that was her head. Within seconds all the other Cullens were standing in the living room, Alice was the first to walk up to her. Placing her wonderfully cold hand on my forhead and began stroking my hair.

"So...how you feel'n Bella...any better?"

Alice asked. I was more concentrated on her eyes, they were almost pleading for her to be better. The other Cullens seemed to be holding their breath waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I feel better. My head still hurts a little but it' s an improvement from yesterday, that's for sure."

Bella was kinda surprised how normal her voice sounded. No trace of hiccups or cracking words no mention of sudden bursts of laughter or tears.

"I think I'm over being a drunk now."

Bella smiled as Alice scooped her off the couch and crushed her against her chest. The Cullen siblings all let out a relieveing sigh. When Alice finally put me down I walked up the the other siblings. A blush warmed my cheeks which everyone in the room caught on to.

"Um...thanks guys for what you did for me. Sorry I was so much trouble I really thankful for what you had to go threw for me."

Bella moved her eyes towards the floor in shame as bits and pieces of last night started flooding her mind.

"No worries Bella, we do anything for you. Just make sure you don't plan on drinking anything but pop for the next...ALL YOUR LIFE!"

Jasper said in more than his distance tone. Snickers passed between everyone in the room. Rosalie came over and ruffed my hair while rolling her eyes.

"Listen, techically we had no choice. Edward would have killed us if we didn't help and let Charlie see you. But just for your sake none of us have had such an eventful night in some time. But let's hold off a while before we have another just so we can keep our sanity."

Rosalie plopped down on the couch, no doubt she was more tired than she let on. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Bella, like everyone said let's not have to take care of another wasted Bella okay. However I have another favor to ask. No matter what day it is or how bad you want to see Edward never and I mean NEVER come over here when you have...P.M.S!"  
Emmett laughed along with his brother and sisters but even threw their laughter I could tell they were serious.

"What's so funny."

All the heads in the room in the room turned. There was Carlisle and Esme walking threw the door, back from their "camping" trip.

"Bella!"

I knew that voice all too well, and it was the voice I was longing to hear for so long. Edward rushed threw the door and was at my side instantly his hand cupping my face.

"Bella what are you doing?"

His voice was dretched with concern as he began dazzling me with his beautiful golden eyes.

Carlisle and Esme looked at their kids and then back at Bella. Confused to why their children were looking around the room anywhere execpt where they were standing.

"Bella, are you okay seem more pale than usual."

Edward cooed while stroking Bella's cheek with his thumb. All the Cullen siblings shot Bella a look still all trying to hid there thoughts just in case.

"Oh it nothing. Didn't sleep well last night. I missed you so much that's all I came over to see if you were home yet."

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were surprised how well and truthful she sounded especially because she was talking to Edward. Edward smiled at her as her leaned down to kiss her, Bella was very excited at the fact she would finally get to kiss him again. Just as their lips were about to meet Edward pulled back and glared at Bella all worry had gone from his face. A small growl even started rubbling in his chest.

Does anyone want to tell me why...my beloved sweet innocent Isabella smells like...alcohol..."

Edward growled shooting looks between Bella and his siblings. The Cullen's and Bella held their breath. The Cullen siblings looked at each other and then at Bella. In an instant they were all gone. Bella staggered back alittle.

"Hey guys! Come back! You can't just leave me here! Come back you cowards! What are you vampires or mice!"

Bella wailed angrily trying to go after all of them but Edward still had a grip on her waist. Four voice called from no where.

"Sorry Bella, you owe us!"

Bella felt her last hope of fleeing Edward run and I hide in the shadows. They were all 'mice' now she was going to face...Edward, alone.

"Edward you know I love you with all my heart and what I love most is how you are so forgiving and gentle."

Bella said in a sweet childdish voice running her finger over his lips which weren't showing any sign of happiness.

"Bella..."

He growled taking hold of her hand staring straight at her. Bella let out a heavy sigh in defeat.

"ALICE, ROSALIE, JASPER, EMMETT! COME BACK PLEASE!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS! I DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST COME BACK!"

Bella cried in desperation but it was futile the so called 'friends' were no where to be seen as Edward pulled her up to his room to have a private talk no doubt. Edward had no doubt he would be sending the rest of the hunting down his brothers amd sisters after dealing with Bella.

...In a gaint box in the Cullen attic...

"You guys thought last night was hard."

Rosalie snuffed in annoyance. As the were pushing each other around trying to make more room.

"Guys we have about 15 mintues before Edward begins hunting for us. Believe me you do not want him to catch you."

Alice gluped hard wishing she hadn't seen what she saw. Emmett was larger than Edward but Edward could be a million times more scary, if they could I'm sure all of them would be wetting their pants right now.

"Last night was nothing...today is going to be a LONG day."

The frighten sibling mumbled hearing loud footsteps coming up the attic stairs.


End file.
